Daughter of Time
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: What if Rose and the Doctor had a daughter? That girls name is Astrid Tyler. And what if she stayed in Forks and changed her name to Bella Swan. Cullens, meet the Tylers. Rose/10 Bella/Cptn Jack. set after New Moon/Before Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. BBC and Stephenie Meyer do.**

**I hope you like this. I didn't write it sooner because I kept on changing it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up this morning feeling the same as always. Fine, just fine. I started me daily reuteen. Wake up, go to school (in this case, its the weekend), go to the Cullen's, Edward takes me home, I make dinner for Charlie, go to bed, and fall asleep in Edward's arms as soon as Charlie is asleep.

Oh! By the way, everyone thinks my name is Bella Marie Swan. Everyone including my boyfriend, Edward, and his family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, that is.

By the way, before I move on with this story, the Cullen's are vampires. Rosalie was always so jealous of how I'm supposed to be human.

But of course, I'm not.

My real name is Astrid Gallifry Tyler. I am half Time Lady, which is an alien species. My dad is a Time Lord, so that's why. Well, my mum is one also, but she didn't become one until after I was born, so I'm only half. My mum's name is Rose Marion Tyler, and my dad's is the Doctor. It's not his real name, just a title. No one knows his real name except him.

I only age until I'm eight-teen so here I am eight-teen forever. It's hard to be shy girl, Bella. To me. Mum always said that I get too much from my dad. I'm to smart and can blabber on and on just like dad.

I have mum's straight hair, but dad's brown color. I have brown eyes like both. I have a huge smile like dad, but I do it the way mum does, with my tongue in between my teeth.

You may ask, 'were are Rose and the Doctor?'

When I found Edward in 2005, I told my parents I wanted to stay, even though I love the TARDIS. Mum understood and had to convince dad a lot though. So when I left, mum gave me her mobile and told me to phone her when I wanted to go back.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I shed off my clothes and jumped into the shower. The Cullen's seemed like they were getting suspicious of my Englishness. I mean, of course I've had a few slip ups. It's like an American pretending to have an English accent.

*Flashback*

I was at a surprise visit to the Cullen's and I needed to call Charlie.

"Does anyone have a mobile I can borrow? I need to phone Charlie." I asked but then realized what I had said when everyone gave me a funny look.

"What I meant to say was, does anyone have a phone I can borrow? I need to call Charlie." I said again

I called him and he said he was fine with it. He also said he needed to go because there was a disaster. I wonder if it's on the news?

"Hey Alice, can you turn on your telly?" I asked

"What?" she asked confused

"I mean… Hey Alice, can you turn on your TV?" I asked again

*End of Flashback*

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me, and sauntered over to my room to find something to wear. I picked out some jeans, a blue sweater, and my mum's old trainers. I nearly ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar as I hurried out the door into my old red pick up.

I followed the all too familiar path to the Cullen's hidden mansion. It was big and white with the whole back made of glass for some reason I don't know.

If you are wondering why the Cullens can't hear my double heartbeat, it's because you can't hear them beat, you can only feel them with the exception of a stethoscope.

I got out of my ancient truck and walked up to the front door. Alice had opened up the door and pulled me into a hug before I could knock. Typical stuff with the Cullens. She put me down and started talking so fast I couldn't understand her.

"Alice, calm down!" I heard Esme yell

Alice calmed down. I felt arms around my waist.

"I missed you." I heard Edward say

Next thing I knew, Emmett swept me up into one of his bear hugs and lifted me off my feet onto his shoulders.

"I missed you lil' sis." He said

"Oi! Put me down!" I yelled

Emmett pulled me back a bit so we were face to face.

"Huh?" he said

He put me down. Another slip up.

Carlisle finally spoke up.

"Bella, its time we had a talk." he said

I sat down

"Whats wrong with you? Youve been talking like your from England for weeks." he said

"Practical joke?" i said. it sounded more like a question

He shook his head.

i sighed.

"I guess I would have had to tell you guys sooner or later."i said

"Tell us what?" Jasper asked

"Rosalie?" i called

She looked up from her nails, surprised at why I called her name.

" What?" she asked

"You hate me becasue I'm human, right?" i asked

"Correct." she said. Edward growled at her.

"You should really save that hate for someone else."

"Why should I?" she hissed

"Because, Rosalie, I'm not human!" i yelled

"What." They all said

I know I'm mean. rembember, im the one who loves cliff hangers! REVIEW Review reiview!


	2. Chapter 2:Having Two Hearts Saves A Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. Stephenie Meyer and **

**BBC does. I wish I did though. Then everyone would be mine! ALL MINE! **

**!**

**Anyway…**

**Yeah. Back to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

"Bella! That's impossible! Of coarse your human!"

"Your lying right! You got us! You can stop with the joke now!"

They were all rambling on about how that wasn't possible. Wow! This is kind of cool! The Cullens, not believing something I said! And now I wait for them to stop rambling. And wait. And wait. And wait. Ok This is getting boring!

"Oy! Shut it!" I yelled

They all shut up and looked at me.

"Thank you!" I said

"You all were just rambling on and on I had to tell you to shut it. But then again, dad does it all the time. For him it's funny because He goes on about random things that mum and me don't understand. Then again, mum thinks tha—,"

"Uh, Bella?" Alice said. I wasn't even paying attention to her.

"—She also thinks everything he does is cute! It's disgusting! I Wish I didn't have to be they're when they're all lovey dovey. Which is alo—,"

"Um, Bella, love?" asked Edward.

"It's hard to believe I wasn't even born in this universe. I don't even remember life in the parallel universe. The TARDIS is my home and oh my gosh I'm turning into my dad. Talking on and on at a hundred miles per hour" I realized

"By dad you mean Charlie, right?" asked Edward

"Nope"

"What do you mean nope? Charlie's your dad!" said Edward

"But he isn't my dad."

"Yes he is"

"No he isn't! That's why I always call him Charlie and not dad. He isn't my dad and Renee isn't my mum. Charlie is just one of my dads old companions. But Renee and Charlie really are divorced." I said

"Companions?" he asked

"Never mind."

"So what were you saying about the whole 'I'm not human' thing?" Alice asked

"So as s I was saying, I'm sorry, but my whole life story has been a lie. My name is not Isabella Marie Swan. It's Astrid Gallifrey Tyler." I said happily

"Yeah. And I'm Brittney Spears! And what kind of name is Gallfreay?" said Rosalie

"OY! It's Gallifrey! Don't mock my planet! And I'm not joking!" I growled

They all kind of looked scared on how I just stood up to Rosalie. She looked stunned.

"Your planet! what, are your "mummy" and daddy little green aliens With antennas?"

"Rosalie!" said Carlisle

"Wait! Your parents are little freaks! Freaks!" she said

The anger was boiling up inside me. When I get angry- which isn't often- I get really angry.

"THATS IT!" I yelled

I lunged for Rosalie. I actually knocked her backwards. Ha ha! score one for Astrid!

She got so angry that her eyes turned black. She growled a growl that even scarred Emmett.

"Big mistake." she growled

Rosalie Lillian Hale!" yelled Esme

Edward jumped in front if me.

"Edward, please move. This is between me and Rosalie." I said surprisingly calm.

"No." he said

"Edward, please move. She can't kill me."

I hadn't even noticed that she left the room because when she came back, she had a knife in her hands. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Alice was trying to restrain her. Jasper was trying to calm her down, but nothing was working. She charged towards me.

I felt the blade strike through my left heart. I shrieked out in pain. I new I would live, but I've never felt pain like this before.

" NO!" Edward growled

I collapsed to the ground.

"Alice!" I urged

"What Astrid! What do you need?" she sobbed

"I need you to start pumping my heart." I yelled

" Why Astrid! You're dying! And all the blood!" she said

" No Alice do it! I know you can!" I said

She started pumping. After a while, I felt my heart trying to start again. I could live with one heart, but it would be so weird! I tried to stand up. I staggered to the table and put all my weight on it.

"Alice, hit my back hard, but not to hard. I want to live." I said.

She hit my lower back.

"No! My upper back!" I panted

She hit it.

"Ok good. One more time!" I said

She hit it again and I felt my left heart start thumping again.

I stood up straight and sighed.

"Thank you Alice. Good as new. How do humans do it with one heart!" I

Yelled

"Wait, so you're all fine now." said Edward.

"Well, Carlisle still needs to stitch up this gash, but other that , I'm as shiny as a cyberman!" I shivered

" Bella, number one, you talk like you have more that one heart. And Two, you do know that we have no idea what shiny cybermen are, don't you?" said Jasper

"One, I do have more than one heart. And two yes I do know that you have no idea what cybermen are." I jittered **(A/n: I think I just made up a new word! Jittered!)**

"More than one heart?" yelled Jasper

He looked embarrassed when everyone was starring at him.

"Sorry! It's just the tension in the room! Gosh! It's so hard being me!" said Jasper in irritation.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

"Thanks Carlisle." I said as I jumped off the counter.

"Your welcome bel-err Astrid." he said smiling.

We both walked back into the living room were everyone else was.

"Err, so maybe I should start from the beginning?" I asked

They all just starred at me.

"Well, I was born on September 13, 2010 in a mansion on Meyer Rd. in London, England. That's why I talk like this."

"Astrid! That's impossible!" said Emmett

"Well if you would shut up, I would get to that part! So my mum's name is Rose Tyler. Back then, I didn't have a dad, so I just thought he was some bloke who left my mum before I was born. Every night she used to tell me stories of a man named the Doctor. Back then, I could have sworn they weren't true, but I could always see the hurt in mum's eyes. I could even hear her sobbing after she left my room. Before I go on, I have to tell you the story of how my mum meet my dad."

**Get it! Meyer Rd! Stephenie Meyer! HAHAH! So ya. Ill update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tellin the Story

**Sorry! Like a lot of my other stories, I have not updated in awhile due to the fact that I could not come up with ideas. BUT, I finally came up with one!****  
****I CHANGED ROSE FROM BEING A TIME LADY TO JUST BEING IMMORTAL! ****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or Twilight. If I did, Rose would still be on the show and her and the Doctor would be together and for Twilight, Bella and Emmett would totally be together! ****Stephenie Meyer**** and BBC own them still own them sadly.******

**Chapter 3**  
"Why would we need to know the story of your parents?" asked Jasper  
"Because if you know how they met then that's all I need to explain!" I said in a 'duh' tone.  
"What's their story, dear." asked Esme  
"Well you see, my mums name is Rose Tyler. She lived with my grandmum and worked at a shop. It was a boring life.

"Wow. That sounds really interesting.," said Jasper

"One day, right after her shift at the shop she worked at ended, she had to go down to the basement. She got locked in a room full of window shop dummies."

"What are window shop dummies?" asked Alice

"Blimey, Alice! I'm bloody surprised that you don't know why it is! It's-" I was cut off. I might have to lay off the slang.

"Oh I know, I know! It's a bunch of stupid people! I'm so smart!" yelled Emmett

"Emmett, your such an idiot. It's mannequins!" Edward yelled

"Bang on, you are!" I yelled

Everyone stared at me blankly. It's funny when I say stuff they don't understand!

"It means correct."

"oooooohhhhhh!"

"So continue Bella.," said Carlisle

"Ok. So the dummies started moving towards er and then a bloke came up to her and told her to run. It turned out it was my dad. The doctor. So he blew up the shop."

"Wow! I like the guy already!" said Emmett

"Yup. He's a crazy man. Just like me!"

"Bella, honey, your not crazy." said Esme

Then I said, "oh yes I am! You should of seen me and my parents when our space ship was crashing, we were all laughing like maniacs out of exhilaration!"

They all looked at me funny. I should probably just continue the story.

"So anyway...they defeated this alien that controlled all plastic called the nestine consciousness. Then he asked her to travel with him through time and space. Two-"

"Wait. Through time and space?" asked Jasper

"Yes. In my dads space ship."

"And what does his space ship look like?"

"Well it's a blue, London, 1950s police public call box. It's bigger on the inside so it never ends! It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space!" I squealed

"Well that sounds very cool!"

"OMG! Your dad is awesome!" yelled Alice

I said, " I doubt that cause he only put on a new outfit every hundred years! My mum loves clothes though!"

"WHAT!" Alice said. I could almost see her little face getting red. That isn't even possible!

"I am going to give that man a lecture on the history of clothes, change his wardrobe, and have total fun with rose when I see them! Wait. We will seem them, won't we?" asked Alice as she slowed down a little.

I really don't see why not.

"Sure! As a matter of fact, why don't we go see them right now!"  
"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted like that. I...I-I-I'm actually jealous of you. Jealous that you aren't a vampire, jealous that your have to the coolest parents ever- no offense Carlisle and Esme-, and that in my opinion, you're way prettier than I am! I'm sorry I threw that knife at you and I'm actually grateful that you have two hearts because I'm not sure if I could have lived with myself if I really did kill you." Rosalie dry sobbed as she walked back in.  
"Aw Rosalie! It is OK. You know, I over reacted also. I shouldn't have even bragged like that anyway! I hope that we can be bezzy mates now!" I said back to her. I got up from the couch and went over to hug her. It was short and sweet. Rosalie lightly squeezed me before we parted. Yes! Call mum and dad!  
"Right! Gotta call Mum and Dad! I need a mobile...mobile, I need a mobile. Oh, right! In my pocket!" I remembered. The mobile mum gave me before I left to come to Forks! Yes!  
They stared at me blankly.  
"What! I told you lot I'm crazy!" I said innocently

**Rose's POV****  
**Me and the Doctor bolted into the Tardis laughing like maniacs while out of breath at the same time!

"Stop! Stop...stop laughing!" the Doctor said breathing heavily  
"I...I can't! You called that poor man's wife a pig!" I said remembering it and breaking into another fit of laughter.  
"Well she sure was shaped like one! She pretty much owned the whole buffet table! I didn't know that was his wife or that he was a bobby with a whole team of deputies with him at the party!" he laughed  
"And they chased after us! Do not forget that!"  
"Well now that I think about it, James _was_ flirting with you!"  
"He was actually pretty good looking." I said. I like making the Doctor get jealous!  
He made a pouty face.  
Aw! He looks so cute like that!  
"May I remind you _Mrs. _Tyler that you are mine!" He said matter of factly. I walked over to him  
"Your right! I am yours and you are mine!" I said as I tugged a on his tie. He leaned down and I straighten up to reach his own lips. I reached my arms up and tangled my fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hope no one interrupts this time! Lets see...the only other man in the Tardis is Jack and he's in his room somewhere.  
It seemed like hours later but it was actually minutes later someone's mobile started ringing.  
Me and the Doctor both groaned.  
"Why is that even ringing! No one even has the number except..." the Doctor started but cut himself off when both our eyes widened as we realized the one person who has that number. Oh I miss my baby Astrid!  
We both raced over to the jump seat were the mobile sat pushing and shoving each other. He grabbed the phone first due to the fact that he has longer arms, but I pried it out of his hands and flipped it open before he could do anything.  
"Ay-up."  
"Mum!" said my daughter  
"Astrid! How's that boy? Who yah gonna stay with?" I asked. **(A/n: this part will be explained later)**  
"I mean Edward's nice and all but Jack is way more my type. Edward holds back too much because you know, the whole thing with him being the vampire thing." She told us about the Cullens a few months ago. Lets just put it this way. How would you like it if your daughter was "dating" a vampire!  
"Come one mum! I wanna talk to dad!"  
"Ok darling. Buh bye."  
"Doctor, she wants to talk to you." He immediately dropped the banana he was munching on. I only heard a one sided conversation.  
"Wocher?"  
"Yah?"  
"Oh, really." the excitement in his voice went down.  
"Uh huh."  
"I don't know Astrid."  
"Fine. One trip, one trip only!" he said as I saw his face melt. I don't know what she is asking for but she probably just used her sweet voice because he gave in so fast!  
"Ok. We'll be there in 3 minutes, "He ran to the monitor on the control panel, "... It says we'll land at a place called Newton's Outfitters... Ok. Bye." He hung up the mobile and closed it.  
"What she say?" I asked curiously  
"Well she _had _to tell those Cullens, you know, about aliens and the Tardis and everything. So anyway, she wants us to go to Forks so they can meet us." Ok. That's fine. I bet Captain Jack would like to see Astrid.  
"Ok. Should I get Jack? He would want to see her."  
The Doctor nodded as he started to run around the console, pushing random buttons and pulling levers.  
I walked down the confusing corridors of the Tardis til I got to Jack's room. I've never been in his room but for some reason I just knew the way to his room. It's probably the Tardis.  
When I got to his room the door was closed. It was covered in pictures of random woman and two men. It's probably the people he's dated!  
I knocked on the door and pushed it slightly open. Just enough to see Jack sitting at a desk writing things.  
"Hi Rosie!" He said in his American accent.  
"Wocha dooooin?" I asked, entering the room completely.  
"Just doing paper work for Torchwood. I still have to go back to work after a few more travels." I pouted and he smiled, "But anyway, what'd you come to get me for?" he said  
"Um well were going to see Astrid and her "boyfriend" with his family." I put quotations with my fingers on boyfriend. I saw Jack's shocking blue eyes slightly darken but then lit back up when he realized we were going to see her.  
He got up and walked out the door pasted me and I followed out behind him. Soon enough, we were in the console room.  
"Were here!" The Doctor said.  
"Wait! I need to go to the bathroom!" yelled Jack out of no were  
"Um, it's down the corridor, first door on the right." said the Doctor with a weird look on his face  
"Lets just go." the Doctor told me  
He walked out the door with me close behind.  
"Mum! Dad!" I Heard  
Me and the Doctor were attacked by a female with brown hair. We both hugged her tightly.  
"Aw Astrid, we both missed you!"  
After all the hugging was done, I finally looked behind Astrid and saw the most beautiful seven people ever!  
"Mum, Dad... this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and this...is Edward." Edward was the most beautiful with a strange bronze colored hair.  
Then someone said, "Blimey! JACK!" Astrid ran as fast as a bullet to the figure that was Jack just stepping out of the Tardis, and lept into his arms.  
She kissed him full on the lips and she rapped her legs around his waist. They were like that for a good three minutes when I finally realized the murderous look in Edward's eyes. He crouched down and sprang for Jack.

**That was a really long chapter! wooh! I hope you all had a Happy Christmas and Happy New Year! 2011! So anyway... It took me a long time to make this chapter and I really hope there is no spelling or grammar mistakes cuz I don't feel like reading it over now. For me right now its 1:26 AM. So anyway I want you to click that blue button below this. It says review. Please do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I've really been focusing on Goddess and my new story on fiction press: Why Me? By: Californiagurl. It's about this 14 year old that gets pregnant. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: (Hate these!) I don't own Twilight or Doctor who. If I did, this would really have happened.**

**Chapter 4**

**No POV**

"NO!" Astrid screamed at Edward.

Edward got off Jack, and Astrid saw that he had killed him. She knew all about Jack being immortal, but she was still disgusted at Edward for actually killing a man, even though that man is immortal.

"Bella, can't you see? You're _my_ girlfriend! This man came out of your parent's time machine and tried to kiss you!

"You know what, Edward? Just shut up. This man is my boyfriend!" She screamed at him. It was like one of those things in movies when it gets all quiet and the word boyfriend just echoed of the trees and the birds fly away.

"Your, b-b-b-boyfriend?" He spluttered.

"Yes! He is my boyfriend. Now get back or he will grab onto you with his life when he wakes up," Astrid told him.

"What?" Everyone was confused with her saying he would wake up.

"Bella, you should know this. When someone dies, someone dies. They don't wake up," Carlisle insisted.

At that moment, Jack gasped for air as he woke up. All the Cullens jumped.

"What? That isn't physically possible!" Carlisle said in hysterics.

"It is if you're a time traveler," Rose said to them all.

"You're the guy that killed me!" Jack said to Edward as he got up.

"Yes, I did kill you! Only because you kissed my girlfriend!"  
"_Your_ girlfriend? She's been my girlfriend for the past two years!"

"Yeah and excuse me but, I love this man! I have never, ever loved you Edward! I only stayed here because I wanted a change in scenery for awhile! I. Love. Jack. Harkness. Not you!" Astrid yelled at a panic struck Edward.

"Come on, Astrid, you know I don't like fighting. Let's just go. Or I could wipe Edward's mind of you… I you want," The Doctor said to his daughter.

"Ooh! Dad, could you wipe his mind for me?"

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm not having my mind wiped! No way!"

"Yes way! Wouldn't you just like to forget everything that has happened? All the hurt you've just been through?"

"Well…"

"Edward, don't do it! This is Bella, your love! Do you want to forget her, my best friend!" She insisted.

"Edward, son, do whatever you think is right for you. If you think that forgetting her is the best, then you should do it. We're _all _fine with whatever you choose," Carlisle said gently.

"Thank you Carlisle."

They all anticipated for his answer. It was silent for a few minutes while Edward thought.

"I want to have my mind erased," He finally said. Astrid was surprised by his answer. She thought that he was going to be difficult as he always was.

"Ok, then. Come here," the Doctor said. Edward walked over to the Doctor. Edward waved to Astrid as to say goodbye. The Doctor placed his fingers on Edward's temples. It was quiet for a bit and then Edward collapsed.

The Cullens started to freakout, but then calmed when the Doctor said it was normal. They all said goodbye.

Astrid, Jack, the Doctor, and Rose all got into the TARDIS and left.

**I know that was the worst ending ever, but I really can't think of anything else! Anyone can adopted it, but until then, the story will be ended. BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
